A Queens Quest
by Little Lady Slytherin
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy, the girl that no one knows about is making her mark on the world. Gathering her crew and setting out to be the best so that one day she can fulfill her promise. Only three things stand in her way, the World Government, Slave Traders, and The Grand Line! Fem!Smart!ZoanDF!Luffy, lots of OOC and fluff Pairing undecided. Re-write of my original A Queens Quest.
1. Prolouge

**_Prologue_**_**: A Mysterious Girl**_

The crystal blue sea water glistened in the sunlight; a tiny ship sail across its vast expanse. The waters were calm, and the air was warm and relaxing. Within the vessel lay sleeping, a small framed girl, her back leaning against a barrel of water and feet resting upon a small sack of oranges. Her long, raven black hair blowing in the refreshing breeze that swept across the water carrying the scent unique to the ocean. Seagulls softly chirped overhead adding to the peaceful relaxation. Slowly, the girl began to awake from her slumber. She raised her petite hands to her eyes, rubbing away the traces of sleepiness left from her nap. The bright afternoon sun shone down upon the girl and reflected off of her flawless ivory skin and rosy cheeks. She had been sailing nonstop for three whole days, it was getting boring. Standing up the girl looked upon the horizon. A small island stood to the east.

An hour later and the girl was upon the shore of a small village island, overflowing with exotic fruits and beautiful wildflowers. She docked her small boat in the harbor next to the merchant ships there to visit and sell their wares. She walked slowly and calmly to the quaint village. Along the way the petite girl picked a small bouquet of flowers, anthemis arvensis, agrostemma githago, centaurea cyanus, digitalis purpurea, gypsophila elegans, viola tricolor, etc. Dozens of beautiful flowers that when she carried them, made her beauty shine. When she reached the village many of the townspeople stopped what they were doing to watch the girl, for she was a sight to behold, a true vision of beauty.

An angel.

The stares were ignored as she continued to walk aimlessly into town. One little girl, the towns' pride and joy, walked up to this mysterious beauty and tugged lightly on her dress.

"Onee-san?" Called the child excitedly. The girl looked down at the small village girl with a dazzling smile that showcased pearly white teeth. "You're really pretty onee-san, like an angel, or a fairy!"

The mysterious girl leaned down to the small girl's height and plucked a small daisy out of the bouquet placing it behind the child's ear and said, "Why thank you, but you too share in that beauty, with the kindness in your heart. Just remember, true beauty is measured in acts that show our hearts colors. Showing someone even the smallest bit of kindness is an act of true beauty, little princess."

Her voice twinkled like bells and her words were heard by all in the town, wiggling their way into each heart and taking root. She stood up and continued walking as she had been and within seconds she disappeared. The entire town had only one thought,

'_Who was that girl.'_

* * *

_Hello to all the people who still like me!_

_I am back! This time I have a wickedly scary lady chasing me down for chapters with a very large Hammer._

_This is the Re-Write of A Queens Quest that i said i would post and in a few weeks i will be deleting the old one. _

_I would just like to say that to all of you who still liked and followed my stories in my absence Thank You So much!_

_This time i Promise that I wont be gone too long and if i am i will give a heads up!_

_One last thing: I need a paring for this story!_

_Who should be with Luffy?_

_Review Please! _


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Her First Mate

Hello All!

First, I would like to thank each and every one of you personally for reviewing my story.

Second, I would like to show the polls so far...

Zoro- 11

Law- 10

Ace- 5

Mihawk- 2

Kidd- 2

Shanks- 2

Marco- 2

Male!Robin- 2

Female!Robin- 1

Crocodile- 1

Male!Hancock- 1

Sabo- 1

Sanji- 1

Usopp- 1

Reverse Harem- 1

I know there are a lot of choices, but there were also a lot of reviews!

Finally, I will be skipping around a bit and making the story kind of AU. I will also be changing some of the plot based on who she will end up with. If you do not like that or have any problems with the way I will be writing this story then do not read it. Though I greatly accept constructive criticism!

Thank You!

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting Her First Mate**

On a small naval-base island within the East Blue, one very determined man tied to the post looked emotionlessly at the ground lost in his thoughts.

'Nine days, huh?'

'…So hungry.'

'… I need to train more if the most I can last is five days; I cannot die here. I haven't made it to the top yet, I haven't fulfilled my promise; I can't die! Kuina!'

So lost in his frantic thoughts the man had yet to notice the person approaching him. His eyes were closed and his lips were pulled down into a small frown. The sight of the 'Demon of the East Blue' with such an innocent expression on his face caused the approaching person to laugh. The soft twinkling bells, that was the mysterious individuals chuckle, broke the man's daydream, that was more like a nightmare, and caused him to look up.

Before him stood the most beautiful, angelic, radiant, and any other synonym you could think of for the word, woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

She wore a red cropped vest with tips that tied just under her overly developed breasts, revealing her toned, flat stomach and flawless ivory skin. on her lower half she was donned in a pair of light denim booty shorts a puffy white trim on the bottom and a yellow scarf belt that hugged her tiny waist.

She was like an angel right down to her unbitten fingernails. The only blemish on the girl, that could be seen, was the medium sized scar under her left eye. It was old and healed, as much as it could, by the looks of it, and it only seemed to ad to the woman's mysterious beauty. Atop her head sat an old straw hat with a red ribbon circling it. The hat itself looked as if it had been through one war too many, but it still held together as if it were bought the day before.

The man's pure onyx eyes connected with the girl's warm brown eyes and was put into a kind of trance, only to be broken when she started to speak.

"Are you Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter?"

It was that simple question that started a whirlwind of adventure and romance, all circling around this one girl.

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy, would you join my pirate crew?"

* * *

_And so starts Luffy's crazy adventure. _

_I will only be putting the meetings of each of the crew mates until the pairing is decided._

_Keep voting and I'll see you soon!_

_Review please!_


End file.
